1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a bed foundation or box spring, and more particularly to a foundation cover having stretchable corner elements.
2. Background Information
There are many types of box spring covers. Most all of the covers suffer from a problem of causing a fabric ripple at areas of the box spring which results in the box spring looking unfinished even when the bedding has been placed and/or adjusted on the bed and box spring. A typical box spring cover includes an elastic band that surrounds the perimeter or opening of the cover and causes the edges of the cover to draw together. While the edges around the corners may look finished, the typical box spring cover shows ripples, typically at a middle portion of the box spring. FIG. 1 shows a prior art box spring cover that utilizes an elastic band and results in a ripple of fabric 100. Ripple 100 is shown having a rippled or wavy structure along an edge (such as a bottom edge) or side of the box spring. The non-smooth appearance makes the otherwise finished bed look unfinished. Service workers or professionals expend great efforts in attempts to solve the wrinkling problems or to make the bedding look as smooth as possible. Further, the manufacture of uniformly functioning covers is especially difficult given the variability of materials (for instance, different fabrics have different stretch properties; and even an elastic band has varying tension forces along its length so that a uniform force is difficult to provide). Such wrinkling problems have been occurring for as long as box springs or bed foundations have been used.
Some examples of box spring covers (or even mattress covers) include those found in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. D615,795, U.S. Pat. Publication No. US 2012/0066835, U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,760, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,698, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,664, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,893, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,353. While these patented items and other systems may have useful features, there is room for improvement.